candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 238
| spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 237 | next = 239 | prevtype = Timed | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 238 is the eighth level in Chocolate Barn and the sixty-first ingredients level. To pass this level, the player must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. If the player brings down all the ingredients and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate and one striped candy for every remaining move will be automatically created and set off and the player will score additional points. Difficulty *Making sure the ingredients are on top of an exit zone can be a little bit difficult. Try to hope that they will be on top of a platform that is not stuck. Stars Strategy in columns 1-3 or 5-9 (since horizontal matches will obviously take up multiple columns) BUT NOT COLUMN 4. Moving the candies involving column 4 may cause the ingredient to stay in the same lane instead of sliding diagonally.]]. *This level looks a lot harder than it actually is. With a bit of strategic planning, it's not so bad. *Focus on creating striped candies on odd columns (best done on 3rd, 5th, 7th). It should create a "suction effect" that draws candies and ingredients into them, bringing them down over the column. *The picture below shows how this suction effect works. The yellow circle is the ingredient. The red boxes indicate areas that, if candy is moved there, will cause the ingredient to stay in its lane, causing it to be in the wrong lane. The blue boxes indicate areas where, if candy is moved there, the ingredient will slide diagonally into that lane, thus being over the correct lane. *In this case of the picture shown, do not match in the 4th column. It will cause the ingredient to stay in the same lane, making it much harder to win, since the exits are in 3rd and 5th columns. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely hard 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 120,000 points. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,680 points per move (120,000 points / 45 moves = 2666.67 points per move). This means the player much drop all the ingredients in less than 10 moves (120,000 points / 3,480 points per move = 34.48 moves). *With such an odd board layout, a good number of moves are required to drop the ingredients. Hence, it reduces the number of moves for sugar crush. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. Trivia *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Chocolate Barn levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars